With the development of science and technology and social progress, China has been promoting the development of high-tech. In the field of automobile model processing, in traditional processing methods blank materials are processed by multiple machine tools working together to form a complete automobile model, but there are special requirements for the shape and size of blank materials and will cause the waste of blank materials. The mixed metal powder is sintered and formed by laser used by this device, and corresponding automobile model is processed according to three-dimensional model in the program.